


A Time For Change

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has been getting rid of Escorts annually.   That was until he met Effie Trinket</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Change

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Chaff and Haymitch were drinking after the sixty-fourth games. 

“Another Career Year.” Chaff toasted.

Haymitch shrugged. “After mine died I can’t begrudge the victory to 1. Why do you think no one volunteered when Cashmere was reaped?

Chaff finished his shot. “Gloss turned down the Mayor of the Capitol. He didn’t want to do a man, so the word is Cashmere was reaped to send a message.”

Haymitch poured another drink. “Shit. There is something to be said about not having any family.

Chaff laughed. “Why do you think I never got my hand replaced? The Capitol hates imperfections. 

“To imperfections.”

Chaff whispered. “Listen……I’ve heard some stuff. The fact that you keep firing Escorts has not gone unnoticed.

“Look my Escort retired in 54. All these bubble headed Capitolistas since are just a waste of time.

Chaff dropped his voice lower. “Haymitch, the last two Escorts have complained that you think you’re more important than 12. My Escort Prudence said they’re going to make an example of you if you don’t make the next one work. Next year is your fifteenth anniversary so they’ll need you for interviews but if you don’t make next year’s girl work…..12 might be without a Victor.

Sixty-Fifth Games Escort Academy

 

“Miss Trinket. Congratulations, you’ve been made Escort for District 12.

Euphemia beamed. “Well, you have to start somewhere.

“Victor Abernathy is….difficult. He has a habit of firing Escorts. Report to us if you have any trouble.

She arrived in District 12 early on Reaping Day. The Peacekeepers brought her to straight to the Victor’s Village. They knocked once and opened the door. The house was in complete disarray, Haymitch was passed out on the kitchen table. She gently shook his shoulder and he leaped up waving a knife in her face. She was terrified but didn’t want the Peacekeepers to think she was scared of her Victor. She slapped his hand. “That’s rude. Don’t do it again.

He laughed. Over the past ten years Escorts had a lot of different reactions to his knife but slapping the Victor was a new one. “What’s your name Sweetheart?

“Euphemia Trinket.

“Euph..Euph…Sweetheart, that’s not going to work for me. Give me something else.

 

“My friends call me Effie but we haven’t even been properly introduced.”

“Effie?? It’s better than Euphemia.”

“Mr. Abernathy it’s your fifteenth anniversary and you have to be prepped. I will not send you on Caesar’s show looking like a slob. 12 may be the poorest district but that’s no excuse for poor representation. After all you’re a Quell Victor.

It was something in the way she said Quell. Haymitch looked at her and realized she must have been ten or eleven when he won. She probably had a crush on him back then, maybe she still did. If he had to “keep” an Escort it might as well her.


End file.
